A different kind of Romance
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: I've re done this story its Bella/Rosalie story edward is still gay


AN: I've redone my twilight story as it was rubbish so here is the newer version hope you all enjoy, oh and another thing this will be a Bella/Rosalie story instead and Edward is still gay, Rosalie was never with Emmett he has his eye on someone else.

Chapter one

Forks was the most miserable town I had ever been in it rained constantly and the sun barely broke through the see of clouds, I shouldn't complain I decided to stay here with my dad so my mum could be with her new husband Phil.

I had been here less than a week and in school less than a day when I first saw them. Five people sitting furthest away from the rest of the school, talking amongst themselves and they all looked too perfect, their skin, hair even the way they dressed seemed like they didn't belong in school.

Whilst I was waiting for Jess to join me I studied them all in turn I noticed the less built one first, his light brown hair was sticking up in all directions he looked the more comfortable one of the lot, a small pixie like girl sat next to him, like the other boy she had her hair sticking up in all directions she seemed the more brighter of the group, she was leaning against a taller and more muscular guy who looked stiff as if he was trying to be a statue or something, his hair was blond and curly he had great cheek bones.

The last two looked like models, the guy was built like a bear he had short hair and a smile on his face but my attention was on the girl next to him she looked breath taking her long Golden blond hair was curled and loose down her back like the other blond guy was stiff her posture not too friendly but still she was breath taking.

"That's the Cullens" Jess whispered as she slid in next to me pulling me away from looking at the girl "They are gorgeous aren't they?"

I nodded not really sure what to say because yes the others seemed to be perfect there was something about the blond that made my heart beat just that bit faster and made my palms sweat.

"The one with the reddish hair is Edward he is just amazing but gay so there's no chance of turning him back believe me I've tried" Jess chuckled I smiled at her humour.

"What about the others?" I asked intrigued to hear about the rest of them.

"The smallest is Alice she can be pretty weird when she wants to be she kind of just sits daydreaming a lot and when she is she draws it's kind of scary to watch if I'm honest" Jess frowned but shrugged and continued "the blond next to her is Jasper we don't think he is very social actually none of them are but he is the worst of them all it looks like he is in pain all the time."

Others began to join us at our table "what we talking about?" A guy with blond spiky hair asked as he took the seat next to me and sat a little too close for my liking.

"The Cullens, the last two are Emmett he may look big but I've heard he is a softie" Jess continued "and the last is Rosalie she is the more serious of them she can be a bit of a bitch actually" Jess said my gaze wondered back over the Cullens only this time Rosalie was looking over and her gaze found mine, I gulped I felt this pull towards her I wasn't sure how to explain it but before anything more could happen Rosalie looked away and carried on talking with her family.

After lunch I found out I had English AP, I was good at English so wasn't surprised at being put in the higher class, as I walked in I saw that most of the seats were taken and the only one available was next to Rosalie she didn't look at me as I sat down next to her throwing my bag under the table. Rosalie still didn't bother to acknowledge me in anyway and instead kept her gaze to the front waiting for the lesson to start.

Up close she was even more beautiful as I imagined her skin was flawless not a blemish on it and she looked very toned everything about her seemed flawless.

"It's rude to stare" a soft voice said, I looked up and saw Rosalie was looking at me I gulped her eyes were a golden colour but it was slowly fading.

"Sorry" I mumbled as turned my attention to the board and hoped that she wouldn't say anything about it, I knew she was still watching me I could feel her eyes tracing my outline like a predator I tried not to let it affect me.

"Just don't do it again" Rosalie snapped then went back to focusing on her work, Jess was right this girl was a bitch, a perfect beautiful bitch.

The rest of English was awkward Rosalie had moved away from me so she was sat right near the edge of the desk I wasn't sure about what I did to make her hate me so much but shrugged it off and carried on with my work.

The class ended and Rosalie was out before anyone had even stood I watched her stunned as I soon followed suit.

I was walking to my car when I felt someone beside me "you're Bella aren't you?" It was a guy I looked up to see Edward grinning down at me like Rosalie he looked so pretty up close but he didn't make my heart beat twice as hard like she did.

"Oh Erm yeah" I paused a little stunned "you're Edward aren't you?" I asked he nodded.

"Yes so you have heard about us?" it was more a statement than an actual question.

"Jess my friend told me about you all yes" I replied Edward chuckled as we stopped by my car.

"Well I suppose your friend also told you that we don't usually socialise with people at school?" Edward asked I nodded and found myself blushing his golden eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched me "well I tend to ignore gossip, for one I would like to be friends with you" I put my bag in the truck and turned to him, from behind him I saw his family watching, Alice looked amused as did Emmett but Rosalie looked angry like she wanted to kill something like maybe me?

"Sure I would like that" I replied quickly Edward smiled showing his perfectly white teeth and nodded as he helped me into the truck then walked back to his family.

That was beyond strange the way Jess painted them they were this scarily anti social bunch who didn't much care for others at the school but there was Edward Cullen standing in front of me asking to be my friend it did not make sense at all and it was all I thought about on the way home, Charlie was working late so I decided to grab something on the way home and sort my room out I had been avoiding it for most of the week but it really needed doing.

A few hours later I was finally done and laying on my bed tired I managed to move the more babyish stuff out and into the garage and clear an old desk I found there to put my laptop and stuff on so I could do my homework.

Deciding that it was enough for tonight I made my way downstairs to eat my dinner. As I was heating it up I looked outside our house was next to a forest it looked dangerous but pretty. I looked towards the microwave to see how long was left and when I looked back I nearly jumped out my skin I thought I saw Rosalie standing at the mouth of the forest drenched from the rain watching me but when I blinked she was gone.

'_just my imagination'_ I thought to myself as the bleep went, I moved to the microwave and pulled out the pasta and put it on the plate grabbing my _pride and prejudice_ book and sat at the table reading it.

Charlie arrived in not long after I finished, I was cleaning up when he strolled in "hey" he whispered as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Hey how was work?" I asked I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I liked spending time with him really we were both awkward but somehow we worked he smiled and kissed my head.

"It was fine some hikers have gone missing so I was out in the forest looking for them" He replied sipping his can I nodded "have you eaten?" He asked I nodded then looked at him.

"Have you?" Charlie chuckled but nodded "I'm just going to finish these up and get ready for bed" I told him Charlie nodded and moved into the living room.

Once the washing up was done I kissed Charlie's cheek and said goodnight then made my way upstairs to get showered and ready for bed. Once it was all done I just lay looking at my ceiling I was so tired before but that vision of Rosalie in the rain wouldn't leave my head, maybe things would look different in the morning in my case usually worse but I was prepared to take that chance.

_The room was silent as I sat on the bed, the only light came from the candles littered around the room, I gulped as the bathroom door opened and Rosalie stepped out wearing a white dress she smiled at me as she walked slowly towards me until she was right in front of me and my face was facing her stomach _

"_You know how much I love you don't you?" Rosalie asked softly I couldn't speak all I could do was nod she had a look of relief on her face as she straddled my lap her hands finding their way into my hair and pulled me towards her "Good" she whispered against my lips as her mouth moved to my neck and her teeth grazed the flesh there._

I bolted up out of bed gasping for air the room was dark and a cool breeze caused my arms to cover in Goosebumps '_I closed that didn't I?' _I thought to myself when I got up to close it and once again I caught sight of blond hair running very fast away from the house deciding it would be best to wait till tomorrow I climbed back into bed and fell right back to sleep


End file.
